attention
by Chibirebel and ldybookiie
Summary: A bit AU OOC On a dark night, two constantly bickering nobodies end up together. ONESHOT Axel x Larxene


Attention

ChibiRebel

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Axel x Larxene, some Namine x Roxas

Rating: M (bit of lime)

Summary: (A bit AU since Larxene is 'posed to be dead…and now is so Axel) On a dark night, two constantly bickering nobodies end up together. OOC ONESHOT

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, if I did Axel and Larxene would be together and not DEAD! Damn you Square-ENIX!

A.N.: Honestly this couple barely gets any love at all. I'm kinda sick of all the AkuRoku, AxelDemyx , or whatever pairings. Man, just because they're bishies, don't mean they're gay. I have nothing against those pairings, just kind of sick of them. And besides Axel and Larxene have noticeable chemistry with each other.

* * *

Larxene sighed angrily as she ran her gloved hands through her blonde hair. She was of course in Castle Oblivion's library, checking out a couple of books for 'light' reading. I use the term light very loosely.

She was in a horrible mood. And it was because of him "That porcupine-haired fag…" Larxene cursed as she stabbed one of her kunais in a nearby table. Today, as always, Axel got her pissed off again. It seemed like a daily routine between both of them. Wake up, brush teeth, shower, eat, FIGHT WITH AXEL. Larxene gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. Why did he always pick on her, calling her names, mocking her fighting skills, she hated it!

But for some reason, she got truly jealous when he didn't give her attention. Sometimes when they were out of the castle with Roxas, Axel would flirt with every attractive girl that passed their way. This got a laugh out of Roxas, but to Larxene, this pissed the hell out of her.

Larxene shook her head furiously, "No, I don't give a damn about what he does…yes, that's right. I don't care," Larxene continually tried to tell herself, but her so-called heart was telling her differently. She cared about what he did, she hated it when he was around, but she despised it most when he wasn't. This frustrated her…never in her life had she experienced something so…so frightening as this before.

Larxene sat down in a chair and covered her face with her hands, "What the hell is he doing to me?" She said heatedly.

* * *

Axel laid down on his bed, he had been looking at the ceiling for hours, or so it seemed. He was thinking, it was rare, his thoughts roamed over the keyblade master, his own existence, and the existence of the other organization members, especially the existence of a certain blonde with antennas.

Larxene.

He thought irately, as he rolled over so he was on his side. 'That damn girl. Doesn't she notice it yet? Doesn't she know how I feel about her?' He thought as his emerald eyes narrowed. Yes, it was true, the Great Axel had fallen in love with Larxene, the kunai-wielding electrocutioner who seemed to be PMSing every single day. He didn't quite understand how it happened. One day he just woke up and realized he was in love with Larxene.

Axel looked out his window and saw water droplets sliding down the glass, "Hmm…must be a storm." He then saw a quick flash.

Thunder.

Her.

Larxene.

"Shit," Axel cursed under his breath as he sat up from his bed. He didn't want to be thinking about her at this moment, not when the keyblade master would come. He needed to concentrate, but the more he wanted to move his thoughts away from her the more his mind brought him back, "I gotta go clear my mind."

Axel got off his bed and grabbed his organization coat, put it on and sauntered out of his room.

* * *

Axel walked around the great hallways of Oblivion Castle. Although the castle was white, at night it was pitch black. 'Black as night.' Axel thought darkly as he made his way to the only place where he could really think. The library.

When Axel got there he noticed a dim light that came from the inside, 'Shit, no God, don't it be, don't let it be…' he thought as he took a peek at the only resident in the library at the time. It seemed like God hated him, for it was this certain person. Axel chewed on his bottom lip nervously.

There was Larxene, the person Axel REALLY didn't want to see at this moment, sitting on a chair, her eyes skimming the page of a semi-thick book. Axel being the genious he was decided to put on his tough-guy façade and tease her, like he always did.

"Hey Ant, shouldn't you be in bed right now?" Axel leaned against the wall near the entrance of the place and put a smirk on his face.

Larxene's blue eyes stopped skimming the page for a moment, but then continued again, 'Just ignore him…ignore him and he'll go away.'

Axel's eyebrow twitched a bit, "Yo Sparky! I'm talking to you here!"

Larxene growled a bit flexed her free hand, the kunais popped out then retracted again, 'He'll go away, he'll go away, he'll go away'

Axel, on the other hand, decided to take action. He sauntered over to the blonde and yanked her antennas.

That was the last straw.

Larxene slammed the book, threw it down, and stood up to face him, "What the hell is your problem!"

Axel gave Larxene a strange look, "Now what are you talking about Ant?" Axel flicked Larxene on the forehead.

Larxene rubbed her forehead a bit and glared at Axel. He had a smirk on his face, as always, "Don't act dumb! Now of all times…now is the time you choose to give me attention!" Larxene blurted out angrily. She didn't even know what she said until it came out of her mouth.

Axel smirked at her, 'So that's what has been bothering her, well I'll give her some of that attention she's been craving.' Axel stepped closer to Larxene, "So this is why you're pissed off, it's because of this morning isn't it?" In the morning Axel, Larxene and Roxas were in Twilight town just to hang out, while Axel just had to flirt with every girl he saw for the umpteenth time, and he completely ignored Larxene.

Larxene crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head away, "Hmph."

Axel's smirk turned into a smile at her reaction, "So it was this morning." He moved closer to her, so close that it was almost overwhelming. Axel was letting his emotions take over, he couldn't let that happen, but just one look at her face made his resolve wane. Axel thought Larxene was truly cute when she got pissed.

Larxene still said nothing, she just turned her whole body around so her back was facing him.

Axel then took the initiative and wrapped his arms around her waist, causing Larxene to gasp and look back at Axel, who had an amused look on his face. Axel sighed peacefully as he placed his lips on Larxene's neck.

"Axel-"

"Shh Larxene, let me speak," Axel whispered against her skin, his hot breath on her skin sent shivers down her spine. She responded by nodding her head dully, "Sorry if I got you pissed today, but I only what I did to get attention from you…"

"What?" Larxene gasped, Axel was trying to get attention from her?

"It's true. I've been trying to get you're attention for a long time, Larxene," Axel explained, "Ever since I realized my feelings for you I've been trying to get you to notice me, to give me some consideration, but you're always buried in a book or training. I never get the chance. So you see Larxene, you're not the only one who carves for attention. I do too."

"Axel…" Larxene whispered as she turned around in his arms. She gazed deeply into his emerald eyes, "What are you saying?"

Axel chuckled a bit as his gloved hand came up and caressed Larxene's face, "I'm saying Larxene…I love you." He pulled her closer to him, her breasts were pressed against his chest.

Larxene blushed at the close contact, she mimicked his actions, her hands caressed his face as well, "And I love you too Axel," She gave him a true smile as those words escaped her perfect lips, "Now, why don't we give each other the attention we've been craving ne?"

**xxxxxx**(Okay guys, this is the limey part, so if you don't like, don't read. Don't flame me because of this, I did warn you!)**xxxxxx**

Axel smirked, "I'd never thought you'd ask," he whispered huskily as he kissed her passionately. All the passion, lust and love and had kept bottled inside for her had erupted and was poured into this single kiss. He kissed her as if there was no tomorrow, as if it would be their last night together. And knowing the place they lived in right now it could be their last night.

Larxene gasped as she felt his lips smash against hers. So much fire was behind the kiss, she was beginning to feel overwhelmed. She wanted to be overwhelmed, she wanted him to take her to heights she had never experienced before. She wanted him. In a fury of movements Larxene kissed him back. She slipped off her gloves, she wouldn't be needing them any longer. Larxene touched his skin, it felt hot, he was burning. She smirked knowing she was doing this to him.

Axel couldn't take it any longer, he too slipped off his gloves and touched her face. Her skin was so smooth, so flawless, he wanted to feel more of it. Before Axel could stop himself he grabbed Larxene's waist and hoisted her onto a nearby table, their lips never leaving each other's. Axel then decided to step it up a notch, he licked her bottom lip, asking her for entrance. When he felt her lips part he slipped his tongue in. It met hers and they battled.

Pure passion was pumping through Axel's veins at this moment, his mind became a complete blank. The only thing in his mind was Larxene and what he wanted to do to her.

Axel's hands came up to Larxene's coat zipper, he began to unzip it slowly, fearing Larxene would reject him if he moved too fast. But when he saw no indication for him to stop he continued on. He unzipped the coat down to her waist, and in a quick movement Axel slipped the top part of her organization uniform off, revealing her garment covered chest. Axel stopped kissing the girl and stepped back a bit to look at her.

"Wow…" Axel whispered as he examined her. Man, all this time, he thought she was flat-chested, turns out she wasn't, she was quite developed.

Larxene, for the first time in a long time, felt extremely nervous. She never thought she could feel so tense under the gaze of Axel. She never did before in any other situation, but then again this wasn't any other situation. Larxene did the first thing that came to her mind, she covered her chest with her right arm, "What are you staring at?" Larxene asked quietly, a tint of red coming onto her cheeks.

Axel frowned as he saw her arm covering the part of her body he wanted to see. He swiftly pushed her arm down, "Don't Larxene," Axel said seriously as he looked into her electric blue eyes, "You're perfect." He whispered heatedly as he ran his hand through Larxene's hair, in the process pulling her head closer to his. He tilted his head up and their lips met in another heated kiss.

Larxene felt so intoxicated, she couldn't think straight, the only thing she was thinking about was Axel. She didn't even notice when his hands slid up her back and unclipped her bra. She gasped as she felt the fabric loosen around her breasts. She felt Axel pull it off and throw it somewhere.

Axel pulled away from Larxene once more, he wanted to see her. Axel smiled as he saw her upper body without anything on. 'Damn, she has a nice body.' He thought as he licked his lips. He couldn't wait to feast upon it. Axel was about to plant kisses on Larxene's neck but she stopped him, "What's wrong?" he asked, afraid that she wasn't ready to go that far.

"It's not fair that I'm topless and you're not Axel," Larxene whispered as a feline smile lined her lips, "Let's even the playing field."

Axel smirked, "Of course I need your help with it."

Before Axel realized anything Larxene had already pulled down his zipper to his waist and was now hastily pulling the coat off his shoulders. Axel shrugged it annoying fabric off and was finally satisfied when the thing hung loosely around his waist.

Larxene examined his body and smiled. He was skinny, but muscular at the same. She saw various scars on his body. This didn't repulse her, it made her more attracted to him. He was so perfect. No, nothing was perfect, but he came damn close to it.

"Like the view?" Axel's voice interrupted Larxene from her thoughts.

"Oh yes…" She whispered as he pulled the fire starter into another kiss. This engagement didn't last long though, Axel left her lips and began to trail kisses down her jaw line to her neck. Nipping and sucking in certain places, causing Larxene to moan audibly. Her moans only spurred him on.

'Her skin tastes so nice…' Axel thought as he sucked harder on her neck. God, he couldn't get enough of her. He was addicted, and she was the drug. He wanted more, he needed to have more. Axel stopped sucking on her neck and began to trail more kisses down her soft skin, remembering to nip certain places. Axel's lips trailed down to the swell of her breast, he traced his tongue over it.

"A-Axel…god," She moaned as she ran her hands through his red hair, this only made him more heated, "S-stop teasing, damn it!"

"As you wish," He whispered. He was about to take her breast in his mouth when he heard a scream.

"OH MY VIRGIN EYES!"

Larxene and Axel stopped their engagement and looked at the person the voice came from. It was the one and only Roxas.

"ROXAS!" They both screamed as their faces turned really red. Axel stood in front of Larxene to help cover up her skin while Larxene covered her exposed chest with her hands.

"Oh man! I can't believe you guys were-god! I'm going to have nightmares…" Roxas said as he covered his red face with his hands. The reason he was walking through the hallways this late was because he wanted to see Namine. He thought she would be awake because she told him she barely ever slept. So that's why he wasn't in bed. But along the way to her room he heard some strange noises from the library and he came to check it out. He didn't expect to see Axel and Larxene about to do it on the table. He was traumatized, "No amount of therapy would ever make this moment okay."

Axel laughed a bit while Larxene just turned her head away, "So what are you doing out of bed?"

"I'm going to see Namine," Roxas replied as his face got a bit red.

Larxene and Axel's eyes widened in shock, "You want to go see the witch!" Axel laughed, "Man, you got the hots for her don't you?"

Roxas's face turned redder than when he saw Larxene and Axel's engagement, "Shut the hell up," Roxas snapped as he turned his back and walked away, but not before saying one last thing, "And don't call her a witch."

As soon as Roxas walked away Axel turned his attention back to Larxene, "Now where were we?" Axel was about to kiss her but she stopped him, "huh?"

"Axel…let's do this where we can get more privacy, I wouldn't want anyone else to find out," Larxene whispered seductively as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her chest.

Axel smirked and snuggled in face in-between her breasts. He wrapped his arm around her back and with his free hand he took out a card from his coat pocket. Axel wrapped his other arm around Larxene. The dark aura appeared, and began to envelope the couple. Axel and Larxene pulled each other closer. Soon they both disappeared into the aura and it teleported them back to Axel's room.

The lovers landed conveniently on the bed and continued from where they left off. This time they wouldn't be interrupted by anyone.

* * *

Roxas sensed the dark aura and sighed, "Hey Namine is it okay if I stay with you for the night?" Roxas asked his face expression kind of red.

Namine nodded, "Sure, but why?"

Roxas chuckled a bit and shook his head, "Let's just say I don't think I'll be getting any sleep in my own room tonight." Curse the organization for giving him the room between Axel and Larxene's room.

-END-

* * *

A.N. How was it? Was it good, bad, mediocre? R&R. I was thinking about doing a Roxas x Namine fic based off of this one. I think I should now. 


End file.
